New life & Old flames
by xxHannahMainxx
Summary: What if Clare came to morganville 5 months pregnant? Will the Glass house still execpt her? What will Shane think? Rated T for language and Voilence later.
1. Eating for two

What if Clare came to Morganville 5 months pregnant. Parents died and she's running. Will the Glass house hold help or turn away. Clare & Eve and 18 and Shane & Michael are 20.

I couldn't take him no more. He abused me, he would hit me when I wouldn't give him what he wanted. I wasn't running for me I was running for my child. I Clare Danvers was 4 ½ months pregnant and alone with only the cloth in my bag. I was driving up to some town boarders I've been driving 2 days non-stop. I was tired and scared.

I pulled into this town and it looked like any other town, the sun was high and people wear out cutting there grass, children playing in the street. I pulled outside a small coffee shop. I got out and walked over. There weren't many people in there so I went in.

The coffee shop was very up to date, the walls wear a cream colour covered in paintings of coffee mugs and biscuits. I could feel my mouth water at the sight of food. I walked up to the counter wear a old looking hippy stood. Next to him was a very gothic girl.

'Can I help you miss?' he asked me.

'umm.. Yes could I have a hot chocolate and 3 cookies please' I asked hungry

He looked taken back by my order and my polite attitude 'expecting more?' he said wile pulling shots.

I smiled as I was reminded of my baby 'no just eating for two' I replied.

He turned back and scanned over my body taking in my small but visible bump, he smiled down at me and I smiled back.

'I'll bring it over' he said softly.

'thank you' I said as I walked over to the window, for some reason I felt safe here. Like Mark couldn't get me or my baby. I let the sun poor over me as I stoked my tummy. I couldn't help but smile.

After a few minutes I could here someone approaching me, I opened my eyes expecting but I was face to face with a smiley Goth. She set a tray with two drinks and about 10 cookies and 2 muffins.

'do you mind if I join you, it's my break?' she asked happily.

I smiled up at her, 'of Corse take a seat'

She smiled at me and held out her hand 'hi, I'm Eve and that was my boss Oliver.'

I took her hand and looked over at Oliver who was smiling in this direction. 'hi, I'm Clare.'

3rd person POV:

The girls sat there talking for hours, the coffee shop didn't get busy and Oliver let Eve talk to the new comer. The girls really got to know each other, they shared experiences and had a general laugh. Eve spilled the beans about the vamps, but surprisingly Clare was fine with it. She's met a group before. The one thing Clare didn't talk about was her past with Mark and Eve sore she wasn't up to talking about it.

They ended up having 2 plates of cookies, muffins and coffee. It was good Eve got all this free Clare could never pay for it all.

Eve's POV:

'so you staying with friends or relatives' I asked curious, I wanted to know more about this girl, she was like my new best friend.

'umm.. My parents died a couple of years back, I don't really have any friends anymore' Clare said. She looked down at her bump, tear appearing in her eyes. I took her hand, he big brown eyes locked with mine.

'tell me about it' I smiled at her letting her know I wasn't going to judge her.

She took a big breathe 'when I was 14 my parents died and I fell in with wrong crowd, I used to be smart, A* all my life but I just gave up with school. When I was 16 I met Mark, he was lovely at first, he would bring me flowers and take me out places. But he changed when we first had sex. After that he would demand it, if I said no I fight back he would beat me till I begged. I wasn't aloud out the house, I wasn't aloud to see my friends and soon I had no one. He would come home late at night, drunk. He would tell me I was a slut and nothing more. I loved him but not anymore. When I feel pregnant with his child, I just knew I had to escape. I couldn't have my child growing up around a abuse drunk. When he went off to the pub with his mates, packed everything and through it into the back of the car. I left a note, just telling him I wasn't his personal punch bag and he wasn't to find me or my child. He had his chance and blew it the second his fist came down.' see finished with silent tears running down her face, she wouldn't make eye contact with me and kept looking out the window.

I squeezed her hand and she finally looked at me. The girl before me was destroyed and in a town full of vamps. I couldn't let her rest in some crumby hotel. She's pregnant and in need. She was coming home with me.

Oliver came up behind me and whispering in my ear 'take her home, a motel is no place for someone so fragile, be good to her Eve.' and he walked off.

'Clare?' I said looking directly at her.

She met my eyes, she smiled but it was weak 'yes?'

'you're coming home with me' I said stubbornly as I stood holding her hand even tighter.

'Eve I can't-' I cut her protest short.

'No, you're coming home with me, Michael and Shane will be fine with it. Promise.' I smiled down at her, I could see her thinking over her options, she finally squeezed my hand back and smiled at me.

'well if you insist' she said standing.


	2. Hold me & Protect me

I followed Eve home in my car. We pulled up to the most beautiful house I've ever seen. It looked like a dolls house, with a window each side of the door and two above. We got out the cars and walked up the 5 steps to the front porch. Eve turned to me, 'you ready?' she spoke in stage whisper.

I nodded at her, unable of getting the words out. She pulled out her keys and unlocked the door. Revealing a warm cosy looking house. It was dusk outside. we both walked through the hall way into the open lounge. Two heads could be seen on the sofa. They looked well into a game on the T.V. they shoved each other and laughed when the other failed.

Eve cleared her chest 'umm…guys?' she said in a laughing tone.

They both grunted in response. The blond one must be Michael, Eve's boyfriends she told me about and the other look like it could be Shane from Eve's description.

Eve laugh, 'guys we have a guest'

Both boys paused there game, and looked in my direction, I was cough in Shane's eyes and my heart begun to hammer. Both of the boys walker around the sofa to introduce themselves. 'Hey, I'm Clare' I said with a little wave from my right hand.

'HI I'm Shane' he was tall and muscle under a faded killers top. His hair was short but shaggy. He looked hot. But he was looking at my tummy. My baby.

'Hey, I'm Michael' Michael chirped from beside Eve.

'are you pregnant?' asked Shane out right. I smiled and Eve hit his arm for being so rude.

'yes, 5 moths gone.' I said with a smile.

'Is the father with you ?' he asked politely.

I couldn't form the words, tears wear forming in my eyes, 'no' was all I said, I directed myself to Eve. 'Eve could I use your toilet, bladder of a squirrel.' I smiled weakly at her but my eyes pleaded with her.

She sore the pain 'of Corse first door to the left.' I couldn't get out of that room quick enough.

Eves Pov:

As soon as I hear that door shut Shane's going to get it. 'Shane you bloody great big idiot!'

He put his hands up in surrender, he new he was going to get a grill in, I had my hands on my hips and was very angry. 'wait what did I do?'

I through my hands up in the air, like he didn't bloody know. 'ugh! For god sake, …' I trailed off to tell them what Clare told me about Mark and her past with him.

After I told them Shane and Michael looked like they want to hunt him down and kill him. They didn't have a chance as Clare wondered back into the room. 'I'm sorry, if you want me to go I can always get some motel somewhere?' she said quietly.

'no!' we all said at once. She looked a little taken back by our out burst.

'no I mean, you can stay here, we have a lovely spare room' Michael said sweet as ever.

She looked at us, completely broken, 'thank you' and she feel to the floor in tears.

Shane was first on the scene, knelling next to her. He put his arm around her to help her but all she did was grab his arm in a death like grip.

Shane's POV:

When Eve told me about her past I almost kicked myself. I sore this girl, in front of me no older than 18 5 month pregnant and the minute I sore her I think my heart stopped. She looked lost, alone and scared. I wanted to protect her, to rap her in my arms and never let her go. I could see me future with this girl but she was pregnant. The father beat her day in and day out so she ran to a safe place. I don't know why she would choose Morganville, that beats me. But she was here, single and pregnant. I couldn't just toss her out. We are going to get close I can just tell.

When Micky told her she'd be welcome to stay, relief just flooded her face. She feel to the floor from exhaustion. she started crying so I went to her to comfort her. I put my arm around her and she held onto me tight. She was so relieved to be safe and I will keep her that way and the baby. Always.

I picked her up and carried her over the sofa. Michael and Eve joined us and we spent the evening just talking. We shared stories and had some tears and some laughs. Soon Clare was sound asleep in my arms. I didn't want to move, I didn't want to disturb her, I could feel my eyes dropping closed, before I new it I was sound asleep with Clare and the baby protectively in my arms.

-about 2 in the morning.

I was awaken by shouting. I opened my eyes expecting danger, I looked down at Clare in my arms. She was crying and screaming in her sleep. I didn't move a muscle as Eve and Michael came down stairs. I signalled for them to shut up wile I listened to her mumbling.

'Please stop, please I'll do anything just stop hitting me. We have the baby to think of, please don't hit me, please you're drunk I don't want to. No mark! Please I don't want to have sex with you anymore. NO NO!-' suddenly her eyes shot open and she jumped off the sofa arms shaking.

I sat up as she focused and realised where she was. Her eyes filled with tears but she held them back. 'sorry did I wake you guys?' she was concerned for us. She was truly amazing.

'Are you okay?' I asked as she sat down next to me, her hands wear still shaking and her mouth was jittering.

'fine, just…just a flash back' she smiled up at me, it was a fake reassuring smile.

I didn't hold back I rapped my arm around her waist and pulled her into my side. 'you're safe know' I told her as she relaxed a little into my embrace. Eve and Michael headed back up stairs. I rapped a blanket around Clare and me. She was wedged into the back of the sofa with me next to her, she feel asleep again in my arms. I just know we're going to have more nights like this, but she's not leaving this house. Not wile I'm here.


	3. Bringing back the memories

5 years later.

Shane's been a great dad, he's been there ever since I came to Morganville, he stood by me throw scans, and he was there at the birth. He really is Steph's dad. Today was her 5th birthday. We just had a small house party with, Eve and Michael, Amile and Sam, Oliver and Myrin. They've all fallen in love with our little angel. I'm stood here in the kitchen with Eve doing the washing up. Shane and Michael are playing chase in the lounge with Steph. You can here her cute little giggles from here. Our family was truly perfect. Me and Eve have got really close, we're more like sisters know than Friends. Michael is like my big brother and Shane is, well Shan is the love of my life and I don't know what I'd do without him.

I smiled at how we're just so perfect in a mixed up kind of way. Eve and I finished the dishes and walked through to the lounge. Steph came bounding around the sofa giggling and screaming because Shane and Michael wear after her. 'MUMMY!' she shouted as she jumped into my arms.

Shane walked over to us and put his arms around his family. 'Daddy and Uncle Michael are trying to get my feet' she giggled when Shane grabbed them and blew raspberries into the souls of her feet. We all laughed as she tried to kick away Shane. I put her down on the ground and she ran away from Shane. 'Auntie EVE! Daddy's trying to get me!' she screamed on her way over to Eve and Michael.

'quick before he gets you!' Eve called and held open her arms. Steph quiet happily jumped into her.

'see Auntie Eves got me know!' Steph sung. We all laughed. Eve put Steph down as we all settled for the night. Michael sat in his favourite chair with Steph in her favourite position on his lap, when we all sit down for the night she has always sat with Michael, she would sit on his knee leaning against his chest sucking on her thumb. She was so cute. Me and Shane would take up the only sofa and Eve would sit at the foot of Michaels chair.

We all sat for a couple of minutes, debating about what film to watch, when the door bell rang. It was only 4 in the after noon and it would be light outside till 7. Maybe someone forgot something.

Eve jumped up in the air, I'll get it. She toddled off towards the door. We could here slight convosation but not a lot then the door shut, Eve walked through to the lounge again.

'Clare someone here to see you, says you're old friends?' she said sounding worried.

I got up with Shane on my tail to see who walked through the door. Steph had jumped off Michaels lap and was hanging around my legs. 'who?' I asked as she walked further into the house.

'oh you know who' came a voice I never wanted to hear again. He's been in my nightmares. Mark was stood in front of me.

I pushed Steph behind me, 'what the hell do you want?' I snapped.

Anger flashed through his eyes, 'now, now Clare you know what happens if you step out of line'

I shiver at the thought, 'get out of my house' I said to him, perfectly calm.

A sli smile covered his face 'no before I see me child, id that her stood behind you?' he asked

Steph pocked her head around my legs. 'hello sweetheart, I'm your daddy' he said sending me over the top.

'no you're nothing but a low life scum, you beat woman, you abused me for 2 years, getting away from you was the best damn thing I ever did, Shane is Steph's father, he doesn't beat woman he treat them with the respect the deserve, so why don't you go crawl back in the whole you came from and don't bother showing your face around here' I snapped at him.

He stepped towards me and Shane stepped in front of me, 'I wouldn't do that if I was you' Shane said in a dangerously low voice.

'you can't stop me from seeing my daughter!' Mark screamed right in his face.

That set Steph off, she never liked arguing, she's just like her mum, we don't like loud noises. I turned to pick her up and she cried into my should, he small hands curling into my shirt. 'its okay baby, Mummy and Daddy are here' I tried to sooth her.

'DADDY' she cried, I had no choice but to hand her over to Shane, he always calmed her down better than I ever did.

'its okay baby, Daddy's here' Shane said to her, never letting his eyes off Mark.

'Clare is this who I think it is?' Asked Eve.

I turned to her, tears in my eyes, 'Yes, this is Mark'

Michael had a job holding Eve back she was raring to tear him to pieces. 'I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU BASTORD! YOU FUCKING HURT CLARE!'

Shane had no choice but to walk away with Steph, Mark lunged at me, knocking us both to the floor. I screamed out in pain, Mark jumped on top of me blocking any escape root. 'remember this?' he asked in a dangerous voice, I've hurt to many times before.

'GET OFF ME!' I screamed in his face, I spat at him.

'you'll regret that!' he said as he raised his hand, I flinched away. Memories flooding my head. I could see it all, everything he ever did to me. But before he could make contact with my face Shane dived into him knocking him Clear off me. Eve grabbed me from behind and pulled me to the far side of the room wear Michael stood with Steph in his arms.

'Michael, please..' I asked for my baby to be in my arms, I need to hold her to protect her.

Michael handed her over and went to help Shane out who was currently beating the shit out of Mark. Eve sunk to the floor beside me. All 3 of us huddled together, keeping Steph in-between us, so she wouldn't see what was going on with her Daddy and Mark.

Michael finally through Mark out the door into the sun. Shane walked over to our little huddle as Eve moved off to see Michael. 'hey My brave girls.' he said As steph jumped into his arms and clung to her Daddy real tight.

I let a few tears slip my eye and turned into Shane's chest. I new we wear safe but that doesn't stop the memories. We just sat there, no one moved and soon Michael and Eve joined us with blankets.

'I don't want to see the evil man again' Steph said after a long silence.

We all cracked a smile, 'don't worry baby girl, you will never see him again, not wile I'm around' Shane told her and I relaxed a little more.

'me to,' Michael joined in taking my hand.

'and me' Eve chirped.


	4. Changes and Fixing you

**OMG! thank you guys so much for all the reviews really made me smile. Sorry it's been a wile, I've been in hospital. Anyways I wrote about 3 chapters on the back of some napkins, just haven't had the time to write them up. **

**Much love too**

**-Katylou86 for reviewing my 1****st**** and 2****nd**** chapter! **

**- honey for reviewing 1****st**** and 2****nd**** chapter!**

**And a big thank you to **

**-dream quest **

**-myami911 **

**-morganvilleRose **

**-Lala Elizabeth Collins**

**For reviewing and making such good suggestion, I've taken into account all your suggestions and hope to use some of them.. **

**thank you soooooooooooooooo much for Reviewing, you have no idea how good it feels for people to like this. I'll hope to get some chapter us ASAP! thank you thank you thank you!**

* * *

><p>3 months after Mark had attacked the Glass house, from Michaels POV:<p>

When you try your best, but you don't succeedWhen you get what you want, but not what you needWhen you feel so tired, but you can't sleepStuck in reverseAnd the tears come streaming down your faceWhen you lose something you can't replaceWhen you love someone, but it goes to wasteCould it be worse?Lights will guide you homeAnd ignite your bonesAnd I will try to fix youAnd high up above or down belowWhen you're too in love to let it goBut if you never try, you'll never knowJust what you're worthLights will guide you homeAnd ignite your bonesAnd I will try to fix youTears stream down on your faceWhen you lose something you cannot replaceTears stream down on your faceAnd I...Tears stream down on your faceI promise you that I will learn from my mistakesTears stream down on your faceAnd I...Lights will guide you homeAnd ignite your bonesAnd I will try to fix you

I don't know why but this song was ment for Clare, I've just finished perfecting the lyrics and adding a tune. I'm going to play this for Clare's 25th birthday (**A/n - sorry can't remember her age)**, Shane's agreed to play the drums for me. She has no idea that we've booked out common grounds for Friday evening, she thinks we've all forgotten. Our little Clare is all grown up and after reviling her past more she's become her own woman. I mean she's turned our lives around. When she first arrived she struggled to stand on her own two feet but now she, well she's just the strongest woman I know.

I look around our house at everything that's changed since she arrived. Well first off everything had to be baby ready as she was 5 months gone when she arrived. Her and Shane hit if off from the start, she soon found her feet and became her own woman.

She was no longer a single mother to a baby from a abusive ass hole of a boyfriend running for her life with nothing. No now is loved and cared for by our little family. She had no one when she first arrived, no family, no friends but she found them all in one in our dysfunctional set up.

Don't get me wrong Eve's great at woman things, ie: cleaning, cooking and looking after us all, but Clare came along and bam the whole house changed, in a good way. Clare walked in found her feet and re-decorated, big time.

The lounge has plush new sofa's, one under the window and the other opposite a coffee table on a really fluffy brown rug separating the two. The T.V is now mounted on top of the fireplace and the walls around are a smooth cream colour giving the allusion of sophistication. Looking from the T.V into the house lays the stairs, leading down from the landing like a brides vial. Either side of the stairs stood two tall bookcases covered in books, films, Games and photos. They are a dark chocolate brown colour fixing into the design of the room. Clare has done such a brilliant job on the house, at 6 months pregnant she didn't hand around. My favourite part of the house has to be my music room. The secret room has been converted into a safe, sun drenched music room complete with piano, guitars and drums.

I know what you're thinking, sun? vampire? Well Clare being the amazing talented girl she is, listens to people when they drown on and on about there dream, bla bla bla. But she hit the internet and phoned around. Next thing I know theirs a massive truck pull up and Clare, small, fragile, pregnant Clare, ordering around big men even vamps wouldn't cross. Anyways she bought me floor to ceiling windows that have a special tint to them letting in the sun but not the rays that burn us. Clare said people with allergies to the sun use these windows all the time. It means I can sit in front of the window drenched in sunlight and not be hurt. Brilliant.

Shane and eve got there treats to, Clare refurbished the kitchen and bathrooms completely, new, shiny and working. She listened to Eve drown on and on about how small her room was, so Clare, being well Clare, had builders knock down the wall dividing mine and Eve's room making it one massive room complete with walk in wardrobe. Most things wear black, but it wasn't like a OMG everything black and depressing, no it was black with class. Eve ofcorse had no idea till she couldn't find her bedroom door.

She and Clare share a room as swell and they made that bigger but only a little because Steph needed a bedroom. Theirs a double door connecting the two rooms so there always close. Clare took an old photo of Shane, Alyssa and his mum to a special refurnishing place and had it printed in high quality to a big canvas that sits on his side of the bed opposite the window the other side of the room. He says it's the best gift he's ever received.

The outside received as much TLC as the in side. Clare being 7 months pregnant at this stage couldn't climb ladders to sand down and re-paint the outside. So she brought in the pros but stood guard the whole time. The outside now looks inviting and well looked after. The porch is compete with chairs and a welcome mat. We've also got a new reinforced wood door, in fact all the windows and door have been replaced, something to do with energy saving. Anyways the whole house looked new, improved and, well, homly.

Clare really put her mark on this town not only with our house, but she was always out helping people. She'd become a social carer whilst juggling, being a mother, devoted girlfriend, best friend, sister, assistant to a mad scientist and 2nd in command after Amile. She brought this town out the dark ages into the 21st century. Homeless sheltered where set up for rouge vamps. The college campus has been cleaned and refurbished. All the houses have a new lick of paint, new laws have been put in place for humans, stating 'a human may carry a weapon to defend themselves or there homes against the un lawful'. there wear more jobs going due to a new mall being put in. Monica Morrell has been shipped off to England to attend boarding school after her mother and Father dies. Leaving just her brother as the Mayor. Vampires and People started to get on, just like Amile had intended in building this town, it just took a gutsy, strong, pregnant teenager with a lot of heart and courage to really bring out the best in life. Everyone loved Clare, she was the girl version of Sam.

So back to my song, well I think it represents Clare, because we all feel unloved sometimes, but Clare never feels like she's done enough. After Mark Clare's strong and confident but the smallest things and she's lost. So I hope the lights will guide her home. They have before why not now? Clare is a small, talented, smart, beautiful, strong hearted, confident young woman and she needs to know how much we all appreciate her. We would be nothing without our little Clare bear. I'm proud to call her my sister.

* * *

><p><strong>soooo? it's all in Mikeys POV but i thinks it really describes what kind of person Care really is. she's strong but can be destroyed in seconds. loosing her way... anyway, i'm not an author who will only update for a sertain amount of reviews. i love reviews but i'll write anyway.<strong>

**thankyou for reading, i'm gonna get some sleep and carry on tomorow with the next Chapter P.A.R.T.Y! **

**as always, keep smiling cuz everyones beautiful. even you ;)**

**THANKYOU FOR READING! XXXXXXXXXX**


	5. Forgoten

**Hey guys. Sorry its been a wile. Baking cakes! Anyway having some trouble with how this is going to go, really haven't got it planned. So suggestions help for the future. **

**thank you to**

**-Lala Elizabeth Collins for reviewing and the concern, I'm fine just have the crutches and wheels for a wile. **

**-Katlou86**

**-Nellyrose1994**

**-vampire-blackrose **

**-honey **

**-Chloebabe95**

**For reviewing, it means a lot. **

**And so sorry Ellie, you wear asleep when I wrote this and CBA to tell you in the morning! **

**Hope you like it. Took me a wile to think of but here we go. **

Friday 22nd September 2011. Clare's 25th birthday. Clare's POV:

So today's my 25th birthday and I wake up to my alarm beeping from under my pillow. I reluctantly roll off my sleeping boyfriend to turn it off. I open my eyes to the day ahead. No one remembered my birthday, Myrin still called me in today and Amile wants to see me later. Shane's got work, Michaels working at the music store and Eve well Eves working to. It doesn't bother me that they forgot, I remember there birthdays and always arrange a day off for everybody. But today looks like I'm going to be up to my eye balls in work.

Like every day it's 5 am, I roll out of my warm bed and tip toe into the bathroom picking up today's cloths as I walk past the door. I step into the bathroom and change into my running gear. I run every morning, just to clear my head a get some free air this early in the morning. The vampires have gone in from the early winter sun and everyone else isn't up this early. Running keeps my fit and health. My birthday is no excuse not to keep to a strict routine.

After about a hour I finally turn back into my street and head into the shower placing down my ipod and water bottle as I go.

The shower feels like heaven, the warm water spreads over my naked body realising every ace and pain. Not long after I got in do I have to get out. I dress applying mascara and eyeliner like ever day. I add my silver cross and the ring Shane gave me. No, not a engagement ring, not yet.

Anyways today I don't have to take Steph to Myrins because Michael said he'd take her to the music store. Everyone loves Steph, she fits in anywhere. Bless her heart.

Breakfast is first on the list, today my stomach is demanding food! I feel like toast and loads of peanut butter. Weird for 6am in the morning I know. To follow the toast down I take half a carton of apple juice. Looking at the clock, 6:30 am exactly I grab my coat for the harsh winter wind along with my bag and head of for a fun filled day with Myrin and Amile.

It's my birthday all I wanted was to sleep in a little longer and not work till 7 pm tonight but duety calls. Think its Friday, I have the weekend off and all the time to sleep and spend time with my family.

* * *

><p><strong>Shane's POV just after Clare's leaves for work at 6:30am<strong>.

After I hear the door softly close as my beloved walks to work, I jump out of bed running into the shower, quickly changing into my same old jeans and faded top. I walk down the hall towards my little girls room. I open the door and there she is stood with her small hands around her crib. 'DADDY!' she says happily as I walk in to get her ready for the day.

'morning daddy's big girl' I say as I change her into her favourite top, leggings and tiny converse. We walk hand in hand to Michael and Eve's room. I whisper for her to go and wake them up because its mummys birthday and we've got lots of work to do. She waits happily as I open the door and she runs in jumping onto there bed, jumping up and down singing 'wake up, wake up, wake up,!'

Michael rolls over smiling, 'good morning smiley!' he says to Steph as she jumps on his bear chest to give him a hug.

Steph stand up jumping again as Eve turns round black skull pj top ruffled 'morning!' she yans.

'its mummy's birthday!' Steph sings. Everyone smiling.

I turn towards Michael and Eve, 'right time to get up! We have a full day ahead, Clare's gone to work and I've arranged with Myrin that he keeps her busy till 1700 hours this afternoon when he'll escort her to common grounds, everyone will be arriving at exactly 1645 hours. Michael, you're in charge of setting up the music, Eve you're decorating, Me and Steph are going to hit the new mall for presents and get some food in on the way back. Eve twisted Oliver's arm to giving us free food. Well don't just sit there, come on people work to do!' I said as I turn to the door.

Eve shout to wait. 'what are you doing now?'

I reply with a big smile. 'I've got to see a man about a dog.'

Steph takes my big hand as we walk out to the car. I strap her in the front seat with me in her cute little pink coat, hat and gloves. I walk round to my side of the car wearing my battered converse and Coat. we make our way to the mall. What a surprise this is going to be. Clare thinks we've forgotten, not a chance. Everyone in town is coming tonight, vamps and humans. Clare deserves the world and some day I'll give it to her.

Being the owner of 2 BBQ shops, 3 shops in the mall I can take a day off whenever I want and get things on the cheep. But not today, my Clare deserves the most expensive gifts money can by.

* * *

><p><strong> back to Clare's POV: around 1655 hundred hours. (just before the party)<strong>

Ugh! Myrin has had me running around cleaning, sorting and doing pointless experiments. Still about 3 hours till I can go home. Well that doesn't sound to bad if it wasn't my birthday. I have to cook, clean and devote myself to my family.

'Clare!' Myrin shouts from the other side of the room.

I look up from the baffling experiment I've just finished and come to the conclusion that this doesn't work either. 'yes Myrin?' I ask tired and depressed.

'I have something I need you to try on please?' he asks me smiling like a chestier cat.

I look at him baffled 'what?'

'oh come on child I don't have all night, I need to know if this will fit you!' he shout impatient.

I roll my eyes and take the black shiny material out of his hands. 'fine!' I say as I walk into his bedroom.

I examine the dress in the mirror. At just above the knee the black sequin dress fits my body curvey. Pushing my chest up just a little, hugging my hips and my curves all the way down. For a strapless dress it holds well. Mryin knocks impatiently on the door.

'Clare, my dear, are you decent?' he asks sweetly.

'yes!' I rely as he entres the room. He smilled down at me and only know do I relise he's wearing a black tucks.

'wow, So Myrin whats the accation?' I ask.

He smiles down at me 'Amile wants to see us for dinner, something to do with good news. We have to ride to Oliver's and pick him up at common grounds, no ones birthday is it?' he jokes.

I look at my refection again, 'no' I reply simply.

* * *

><p><strong>Well i think its pretty good, if i do say so myself. The reviews are truly amazing. i feel like im improving all the time. <strong>

**much love to you guys. xxxxx**

**as always Miss Rog. x**


	6. Will you?

**Two In one night! Oh you lucky people! **

**In the car on the way to Common grounds. From Myrins POV:**

So here we are in the most depressing mood ever. Clare thinks everyone's forgotten her birthday but if only she new there was a secret party for her. I'm bursting to tell her, she looks so unhappy. Finally we pull up outside of common grounds. I jump out the car, wiz round to Clare's side of the door to help the lady out.

'Myrin the blinds are down I don't think he's in' she sighs as she takes my hand to get out the car. She truly looks stunning. Her hair has been pinned up with little ringlets falling out, the dress Eve demanded I got her into and it was up to me how. How I would have liked to wouldn't be to pleased with. The little black dress hugs her chest and her curves, the little black hills give her little height and to top it off a through and little make up. She truly looks stunning.

I didn't reply to her as I walked round her arm in mine to the door, it was dark inside and everything about her told her to run, her heart rate was throw the roof and she tightened her grip on my arm.

'Myrin I don't think he's in, maybe we should wait in the car?' she said a little nervousness to her voice.

'I'm shore he's here my dear, maybe a light?' of curse I could see everyone stood right in front of us but little Clare couldn't. I pushed her a little in front of me so I could reach the light. As soon as I flicked the switched everyone jumped and shouted SURPRISE!

**Clare's POV from the surprise!**

I instantly jumped back into Myrin's chest, he placed his hard cold hands on my shoulders to calm me down. I was truly speechless. Everyone was here. Shane, Eve, Michael, Steph, Amile, Sam, Oliver, and the rest of the town.

Shane walked towards me, Myran took my should from my shoulder and to say Shane's eyes popped out and his jaw hit the floor was a major understatement. 'Clare, you look… beautiful!' Shane told me.

I smiled up at him and pecked him on the lips. ' I thought everyone had forgotten' I sighed

Everyone laughed. 'no we've been planning this for a wile now.' Sam chirped in.

Steph came bounding up to me in the cutest party dress I've ever seem, a little pink farriery outfit complete with crown and wand. 'Happy birthday Mummy!' she shouted as she dived into my awaiting arms. Shane held us all in his arms as everyone started talking and the music began to play.

Michael and Shane played me a song Michael had wrote. I held Steph as we swayed together in front of the stage. The song brought tears to my eyes. Every song was one of my favourites. Shane had gone to a lot of consideration for this party. I danced with everyone there but last was Me and Shane. Myrin was dancing with Steph close by. This has never felt more right. Until the music stopped and the floor cleared.

**Shane's POV just as the music stops. **

The music plays its last tune as I swing Clare around. I have never been more happy than I am now with my family and friends around us. I know this is the perfect chance. Everyone's silent as The floor clears, the music stops and I take Clare's hands.

I kneels down on one knee. Looking up into those eyes I want to wake up to everyday for the rest of my life. 'Clare Elizabeth Danvers, you came to Morganville running and pregnant, when I first met you I knew I would love you like I do now. You gave me everything, a beautiful daughter and a beautiful smile. You walked in our lives and turned it all upside down, this town has benefited from your hear, soul and courage, you're possible the strongest woman I know and it would give me the greatest honour if you would become my wife, so I can care for you, have more children with you, grow old with you because you Clare are the most beautiful and courageous woman I have ever known and I want to wake up to those beautiful brown eyes every morning for the rest of my days, will you make me the happiest man alive and become my wife?' I ask her.

Tears are streaming down her face and she smiles with complete love, 'YES!' she shouts and jumps into my arms. I slip the simple ring onto her finger and spin her in circles as everyone cheers.

This truly has been the happiest day of my life. The music starts again and people start to dance the night away. This is the 1st day of the rest of my life.

**Clare's POV an hour after the engagement.**

I sit at a small table with some of the girls from around Morganville talking with Steph bouncing on my lap. Myrin pops up behind me asking to have a dance, he's my boss I can't say no. Steph jumps down and finds Shane talking to the lads.

I walk with Myrin up to the dance floor, where he takes my hand and spins me and pulls me close.

'so how does it feel to be engaged?' he asks smiling down at me.

I match his smile 'brilliant'

We dance more when I pluck up the courage to ask him something 'Myrin?' I ask softly

'yes my dear?' he asks sweetly

'will you give me away at the wedding?' I ask bighting my lip.

'well I would be honoured to my little Clare' he says and looks like he's struggling to keep in a happy dance.

We laugh as we dance the night away. Soon the song ends Myrin escaped quickly to rub into Oliver's face his place in the weeding. I try to squeeze past people to get back to my fiancée and daughter. Not even half way there do I get a soft tape on the shoulder.

'may I have this dance?' comes a voice I never wanted to here again.

I turn around to find myself face to face with Mark. I don't say anything but try to run. No even a blink of the eye he has my hand pulling me into him. He starts to sway me side to side gripping my hip and hand tightly.

'what do you want?' I spit at him

'to wish the happy couple congrats' he says voice lased with alcohol.

'well you have now please leave' I say keeping it calm but sharp with him.

Mark smiles at me and leans in, wear I lean away 'oh don't be like that. You used to love to dance?' he said

I lock eyes with him 'that's before you beat me around'

His grip tightens causing me to gasp out in pain and moan a little. He smiled at the effect he had on me, 'like that do you?' he asks smiling dangerously at me.

I don't answer him, 'where is my daughter?' he asks still smiling

'she's not your daughter, Shane's her dad, now get off me you drunk asshole' I raise my voice a little. I look around for some kind of help Shane's to busy chatting to the boys with Oliver, Myrin and Sam. Eve's with the girls and Michaels caught up in the music. Its so loud in here no one would here me if I screamed. Mark noticed I came to the conclusion I was stuck with him, no help, nothing. 'looks like you're stuck with me little Clare' he whispered in my ear.

'get off me you drunk as whole!' I shout. This time Myrin heard me.

Mark continued to drape himself over me as I tried to push this lump off me. Myrin was working through people. Suddenly the music stopped and the power went out. I screamed worried Myrin wouldn't find me. I could here Steph crying I had to get to her, Shane was calling my name. soon the back up came on and Mark was trying to drag me out the door. Not before most of the male Vampires got in the way. He shore he wasn't going to take me so he resorted to pulling a knife and holding me around the waist to face everyone, this cold knife pressing my neck.

'EVERYONE STOP!' Mark shouted from behind me. 'one more move and you'll be mopping her up!' he shouted.

Everyone stopped I looked ahead Shane stood next to Michael, Sam, Myrin and Oliver looking ready for murder. 'me go you creep' I squeaked from in front of him.

He laughed low and evil in my ear. 'not till I see my daughter.' he said as he started to kiss down my neck, my fits tightened wanting to escape.

'she's not your daughter, I've told you she's Shane's daughter!' I said sharp.

He decided to ignore me. 'you know I've missed you so much, your skin, your smell, the way you took every punch' you made a stupid mistake leaving me.

Finally the anger just rose from within me, images of his fist coming down on me time and time again, forcing me to do things. Everything he ever did, I had enough I turned in his arms, putting on my best seductive smile. He looked like he believed it. He dropped the knife gripping my neck leaning in to kiss me. ' I knew you'd come around' he smiled down at me

'so did I' I smiled as I drove the knife strait into his leg. It was only a small dagger I kept on my thigh.

He screamed out in pain and dropped me. I turned and ran into Shane's arms, safe again. All the vampires moved in to restrain a struggling Mark. 'where is my child you cheating slag!' he screamed at me making me flinch. He let out a evil, out of control cackle 'I'll get you, and my daughter don't you worry this aint the last of me BITCH!' he screamed as the men throw him out the door.

I panicked 'where's Steph?' I asked Shane my voice lased with worry.

Before he could answer Amile walked towards me carrying a tear streaked Steph, she almost flew into my arms where I cradled her tight. Shane took us both in his arms swaying to the music once more. That's who we spent the night. I refused to let Steph out of my sight, she was with me or Shane at all times. Yeah we had fun still after that but with a hint of worry I couldn't shift. Why does he come back now? He didn't care before? I thought we where rid of him when I left. I still felt a little unsafe, don't know why I'm on a room full of people and vampires. I hope that's the last of Mark, I don't know how much more I can take.

**Few! Finished at last and a unexpected arrival. Blimy. Anyways suggestions to where I should go from here, thank you guys for updating so soon. …,**

**As always yours truly Miss. Rog. xx **


	7. Sold!

**Again thanks to the amazing **

**-Nellyrose1994**

**-Chloebabe95**

**-Honey**

**- and more **

**For reviewing so quickly. Really means a lot when you guys do that. X**

**Anyways on with the story. This is after the party on the way home. In Eve's POV:**

So here we are after an eventful night, Clare and Shane are engaged, Mark made a unsurprising return, but I some how think Clare should let him see Steph, after all he is the biological dad. Clare's still insistent that Shane's her dad blood or no blood. Yeah I know he knocked her around and abused her but still he's trying maybe his ways are wrong but in my opinion they should let him see Steph.

Anyways we're walking home, Me and Michael hand in hand, wile up from Shane carries a sleeping Steph over his shoulder with his arm around Clare who's leaning into him admiring her new ring. In some ways I'm very jel, only because Michael doesn't want to take it that far he's a vamp and I'm a gothic human girl. I can feel me and Michael drifting apart everyday its been 3 months since we made love. He says he's just to busy, yeah we kiss but it doesn't mean anything anymore.

We're approaching the house when Shane stop dead in his tracks. 'Michael could you take Steph please I got to do something' he said with a smile. Michael didn't say anything but took the sleeping Steph from him. We all looked baffled until he rapped his arms around Clare and lifted her bridal style throw the front door. We could here Clare giggling all the way.

We walked in to find them to making out, Shane had backed her up against the wall, Michael laughed and kept moving taking Steph strait to bed. I froze, I wanted that again, you could feel the love radiating of them. They wear so in love, I looked down tears threatening to fall and headed to mine and Michaels room, no one noticed I'd gone to bed. Not even Michael.

**Now from narrator (that's me!) **

Eve made her way to the garden about 3 in the morning, everyone was sound asleep even the vampire. She spoke in whisper down the small black phone he held to her ear. She soon agreed something and hung up. After heavily drinking from 11pm the night just past, Eve could be very unpredictable.

About 3 minutes passed , a shadowy figure appeared from the drive. 'what took you so long?' Eve hissed at the figure.

'sorry, was caught up' the voice hissed back.

'ready?' Eve asked in a wicked evil tone.

'I was born ready' replied the voice matching the same tone.

**At a suitable hour in on Saturday morning Starting from Clare's POV:**

I rolled over, sleep clouding my eyes. I turned to be faced with the sleeping figure of my fiancé, I lent up and kissed him. His eyes slowly opened,

'well good morning to you to' he laughed

'morning' I smiled back at him.

'so what do you want to do today?' he asked me.

'umm, stay in bed?' I asked jokingly.

Before he could answer a soft knock radiated the room. 'hello?' I asked. Usually people would wait till we're out of bed to ask anything.

'morning guys, just a quick question?' Michael asked softy.

I rolled my eyes, lying on Shane's hard chest. 'come in Michael!' I shouted back.

He walked in smiling then his face dropped, 'umm-'

I sat up alarmed at his face drop 'Michael what is it?' I asked concerned.

'well I woke up this morning, I walked through to Steph room to check on her like I do everyday and she wasn't there. I walked down stairs to see if Eve had her but she hasn't seen her since last night, so I came up here thinking she was with you guys but she's not, so I think we've lost Steph?' Michael said worried.

I sprung out of bed with Shane hot on my heals, I ran into her room. Her crib was empty, her favourite toy and her blanket missing. 'Shane! Wear is my baby?' I cried.

He pulled me into his chest soothing my hysterics 'I don't know' was all he said.

**Michael's POV from Clare's discovery. **

Oh my heavens above, Steph was missing, she didn't just get up and walk off. She couldn't get out of her crib. We looked everywhere, all over the house. She was nowhere to be seem. Eve didn't help us look she just cooked breakfast and walked off to work.

Clare hit the phone. She called Myrin, Amile & Sam, Oliver, Hannah Mosses and Richard. No one had seen her but they're on there way to the house. Clare and Shane quickly got changed for there arrival.

We're all sat in the living room, Clare finally managed to calm herself after the hysterics. She was know talking with Amile about when they last sore her.

Clare looked in a daze, as I, Shane, Sam and Oliver talked it over. Suddenly her head snapped up. 'Mark! He must have taken her, he said he was going to see her one way or another' Clare said breaking into tears again. Shane moved to comport his fiancé.

'we'll fine her, don't you worry Clare' Amile said to her trying to sooth her.

Clare and Shane are completely distort over loosing Steph, but I have this gut feeling Eve has something to do with it. Hmm. Speak of the devil..

**Eve walks in the door from work, from Eve's POV: **

Work finished today as I head back to the Glass house, smile in place. I don't know why I did it I just did. Clare was to happy with her life, everything was going right for her. Getting married to Shane, already having Steph and possibly more children. don't get me wrong I love Steph like my own child but that smile needed to be wiped off her perfect face, and Steph deserved to see her Real dad.

Clare thinks she's all that, walking in changing things. I liked things how they wear. Living in fear of vampires attacks was the norm and it added excitement to life. Where as now you can walk around dead of night and chat to the local vamps. Crime rate has dropped 80% since Clare arrived.

I don't hate her but I'm beginning to dislike her a lot. Stupid girl, everything going right. My relationship is falling to peaces, I'm losing Shane as a man best friend to a smart slut. She walks in 5 months pregnant acting like the world her oyster. Well it's not this is real life, Morganville!

What's the world coming to?

**Back to Shane's POV: after Eve walks throw the door. **

I can't believe she's smiling! My daughter has been kidnapped by some pyco, my fiancé is a mess and she walks in not a care in the world. A thought struck me, maybe she's behind this? Maybe she let Mark in late at night. She was up drinking at 11pm last night when I went down for some water.

Before I could grill her on the subject Michael had grabbed her arm, thrown her on the sofa giving her the most evil eyes I've ever seen.

Everyone stopped talking as Michael began to grill Eve, who sat there with a evil smile plaster on her face like she new what was coming and was enjoying out pain.

**Michaels POV: **

She looked so evil sat there looking up at me, like she was enjoying this.

'Eve do you have something to do with this?' I asked my tone sharp.

She smiled up at me 'and what if I do? What you gonna do bit me?'

'YOU BITCH, IF YOU'VE HURT MY BABY I'LL KILL YOU!' Clare screamed charging towards Eve.

Eve stood up 'she has a right to know who her real dad is!' Eve yelled back.

'SHANE is her dad!' Clare screamed

Eve laughed 'I let Mark into our house, at 3 this morning, he walked up the stairs into her room and picked her up with her blanket and teddy bear. He gave me $800 for her, and I'm glade she's gone!' Eve said spitefully.

Clare lost it, she slapped Eve hard across the face knocking her back and Clare went in for a second punch. But I got in there.

'Clare, violence wont get Steph back' I tried to calm Clare down as I dragged her by the waist back to Shane.

'SHE SOLD MY BABY!' she screamed and feel limp crying her eyes out.

Shane went to her side, taking her in his arms. 'Clare, we're going to get her back, don't you worry.'

Eve just laughed, 'yeah if your quick'

This time I blew off. 'EVE! Get your shit and get out of my house, you self centred drunk!' I screamed at her scaring her enough to run to her room.

I was fuming, how dear she sell Steph, to a abusive ass hole!

**Myrin's POV: after Eve's little episode. **

Oh dear, little Clare is distort over the loss of little Steph. I'm not going to lie, I have always had sexual feeling towards Clare and I took her into my heart the minute is sore her 7 months pregnant at the time, but she was just finding her feet. We always had a special bond from when she gave birth in my bed I still remember the day.

'_MYRIN!' Clare screamed from the lab table, I was preparing her some soup in the small kitchenette I have. She was now well into 8-9 months pregnant and she never looked so beautiful. Everyone was so exsited about the big day. I have very strong feelings for Clare but she only see's me as a best friend/brother type. I ran to her side as soon as she screamed. I found her crouching low to the floor holding her very big belly, her face a mask of pain. _

'_Clare! Oh heavens what is it?' I asked conserne lasing my welsh voice. _

'_I'm in labour!' She screamed another contraction hitting. _

'_I'll take you to the hospital!' I said trying to get her to stand. _

'_NO! this baby is coming and coming now!' she screamed out in pain again. _

'_okay, umm I'll take you through to the bedroom' I said as I picked her up bridle style. I carried her through to the bed room lying her on the bed. 'I'm going to fetch Theo and Dr. Mills, I'll get to.' I said to her before kissing her head and dashing out the door._

_I could here her faint cry 'please, hurry' _

_It took me 6.7 minutes exactly to fetch all three men. Michael Glass doesn't trust me so he came to. We all walked in to my room where Clare lie screaming and crying from the pain. _

'_right, Myrin, Shane and Michael out!' Theo demanded. We all followed his instructions. _

_2 hours passed, All three men, including me paced the room nervously. Clare kept screaming and I wish I could take the pain away. It was heart breaking to here her go through this. _

_30 minutes passed and Clare gave her final scream before a babies cry silenced us all. Shane turned towards the opening door. 'You may come in now'. Dr mills said. _

_We all entered the room. Clare sat up in bed sweat dripping from her head and down in her arms was a little bundle of Clare. If my heart was still beating I'm sore it would have stopped. Michael looked the same. Shane walked over and carefully took Clare and the baby in his arms. Insane jealously came over me at that moment. I was meant to be there. _

Clare came to work with little Steph all the time. I loved to play with her, I hardly ever got any work done. Clare used to laugh at us all the time. I would put my life on the line just to protect my girls. But I understand Clare will never be mine but I can still protect them.

To see Clare so upset over losing Steph I took immediate action. Using Rex (the towns computer) to locate his location.

I will stop at nothing till Steph is safely in Clare's arms once again. This man has it coming, if he's harmed one hear on Steph cute little head I will destroy him in the most painful way possible.

**Wow! Yet another chapter done! Oh Missing? Thanks to everyone who reviewed your suggestions there coming up! I still don't know where this is going, but did Arthur? When he wrote Sherlock Holmes.. Did the woman who wrote Harry Potter? No they used there imagination. Writing is escaping to another world for a wile, reality sometimes can get a little to much. **

**This world would be nothing without imagination. - Albert Instine. **

**Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! For reviewing means the world and more. **

**As always, truly here for you ready pleasure . xxxx**


	8. Wanna bet?

**Hey guys, just s few things, **

**1) I'm just changing the age from 5 to 3, for Stephs age. Just works better that way. Sorry for any inconvenience. **

**2) thank you guys so much for the support means a lot. **

**And finally 3) sorry no more shout outs unless I've used your suggestions. Or requested ;) **

**Thanks guys enjoy, x**

**Myrin's POV strait after last chapter: **

I storm into the lab, fuming with rage. 'REX!' I shout at the top of my lungs. A flickering image of a man appears in front of me.

'you bellowed?' Rex asked me clearly annoyed at being shouted for.

'I need you to locate a Mark Mattews, please' I add feeling all the energy dran out of me the anger passing.

With a huff 'as you wish' Rex says going off to work something out.

I sit down in my favourite chair thinking about little Steph and Clare. The times Clare's fallen asleep on the sofa next to me and Steph falling asleep on my hard chest. Clare knows I'm going to find her. I wont rest, eat or drink till Steph is safe again.

I was lost in thought when Rex appeared in front of me again 'Mark is with a young Steph at the flat block on the other side of town.' before I could say thank you he finished into thin air again.

I jumped up and called Amile, Clare and Shane to update them. Outside was late twilight so I could go out. Amile, Clare, Shane, Sam and Michael are going to meat us there. I set off to find the sweet girl before that monster does something to her.

**Clare's POV arriving at the flats. **

We all arrive and I fly out the car door heading for the flats but find myself being pulled back by Myrin.

'Young Clare, its to dangerous, if we bust in there he could harm Steph and You.' he told me I sunk into his embrace.

'there in the first floor, room 3' Sam said coming back from the office.

We waited by the Cars, Amile calling backup, I bit my nails nervously never taking my eyes of the room. They wear so close. Shane stood behind me talking to Michael, Amiel, Sam and Myrin wear talking over statues.

There was yelling coming from the room, we new no one but Mark and Steph wear there so he must be on the phone. I couldn't make sense of the convocation, but I could tell from the level of his voice he was angry. That meant my baby was in danger is he lashed out like he did with me.

I fidgeted with the cross around my neck, I was overly religious but I sent this one up to wear the angels are. I could here the small whimper of my baby girl, I always ran to her when she cried I was always there. Just then she began to cry. My baby needed me. My heart was breaking every time she let out a small sob. She cried my name. I needed to get to her. I looked around, Hannah and Richard had arrived. Richard had given me his coat some when but I was properly to focused on the door to the room. I was certain it was unlocked.

I reached into the pocket of his coat and pulled out a small hand held gun. I took the weapon and looked around. Amiel, Sam, Myrin, Michael, Shane, Hannah and Richard wear all talking about something properly ways to get in undetected. I slipped off Richards coat the cool night air hitting my bare arms. I looked back they all had there backs to me, no one would notice.

After some more screaming cry for her mum from my baby. I ran, I ran as fast as my legs would carry me, the heavens had answered my prays. I could here Shane calling my name and the vamps didn't have time to react as I ran into the room. Now face to face with the abusive ass hole who hunts my nightmares.

'what-' he asked shocked. He didn't have time to reply, I aimed and a shot rang out the pistol.

'shit aim' I said to myself only shooting him in the upper leg, it was enough for him to fall back, crying out with pain. I ran to Steph who was huddling in the coner.

'come on baby, mummy's going to take you home' I told her kneeling down with my arms open. She didn't waste anytime she just ran into my arms. I picked her up heading to the door. I turned one more time to look at the waist of space lying in front of me, he was now laughing.

'you think this is over?' he asks me 'its only the beginning I'll get my baby back!' he shouted at me scaring Steph. I put her down and told her to run to daddy. Once again she didn't waist anytime. She pushed the door open and ran out into the car park.

'I think this was over a long time ago don't you think? How many times must I tell you, SHANE IS STEPHS DAD!' I screamed at him. He only laughed.

'you put me through hell nearly everyday for 2 years, you would come back pissed with your friends and have a 'right laugh' at my expence, when I found out I was pregnant I knew I had to get away, you aren't a fit father, you never have been and you never will be, you're nothing but an abusive drunk!' I screamed at him.

He looked taken back but kept laughing, at that moment Eve ran through the door and flew to the floor beside Mark. 'don't you dare hurt him!' she shouted at me.

I laughed, 'really? You two? Perfect couple really, both pathetic, you deserve each other.' I laughed at them.

'I love her!' Mark shouted, I kept laughing

Eve looked at mark 'I love you too' she said.

They both locked eyes with me and started to laugh, 'you'll never win, you'll lose that precious daughter of yours. Me and Eve are going to bring her up properly.' they both laughed.

Anger over came my whole body. Steph was my daughter, I would lay down my own life for her. I aimed the trigger at her them both on the floor 'over my dead body' I said sounding low and dangerous.

They looked at me, 'you'll never pull that' Eve joked.

I looked at her in sympathy, 'I thought you would have learn never to call my bluff?'

Mark laughed again, I snapped 'wanna bet?' I said as I pulled the trigger and this time I didn't miss. I shot his right between the eyes. Next I turned to Eve, 'bitch' I called her and shot between the eyes.

My steady hand started to shake uncontrollably. I dropped the weapon and walked from the room in a complete daze. I walked about 10 feet out towards the guys but before I could get there I feel to my knees. Crying my eyes out as Shane ran towards me. Myrin holding a screaming Steph.

At least I have my family back. All I want is to go home, have a steaming hot shower and crawl into bed with Shane and my baby girl, but I just know it's going to be a long night.

**FINISHED! Well this chapter anyways. Will update ASAP. Please keep interested. Love you guys and all. Sorry it was short. Off out with the girlfriend for dinner then back to a frezzing cold house bloody heating! xxxx **


	9. Dreams

**Hey guys. Sorry only a short chapter. Having little trouble about wear to go from here. Will think about it all tomorrow and update ASAP, promise. **

**Well you guys wanted me to update soon so I did but it's not the best of all things. ''/**

_He looked down at her passion filling his tear streaked eyes. He said the only words I've been holding out to hear. I looked deep into his eyes. He took me in his arms as we swayed to the steady strum of Michael's guitar. I was lost in his eyes. He took me to another place, somewhere with no pain, no struggle everything was perfect. He spun me round so I had my back to him. He held me strong as we danced the night away. Everything felt so right. _

_Suddenly I was falling into darkness, no voice would come out. I fell into a spotlight, I had everyone around me, up high like I was in a pit. They looked down at me like I was nothing but scum. There faces lit up from the bottom casting dark shadows through there enhanced features. I new emotion rolled into my heart. I felt guilty and terrified._

_I feel to my knees and was falling again. I fell into a room nothing but black. I stood gathering my bearings. The door at the end of the room lit up. A stream of light fell through the door I walked towards the light, I could see Shane, Steph, Michael and some girl I've never seen before sat on a beach. Michael wasn't burning, the sun was high and hot. Michael sat there strumming on his guitar. Not music but a flow of beautiful notes. Shane was playfully throwing a laughing Steph up in the air, the strange girl looked at me from her place on the blanket and smiled. _

'_Clare…' she said her voice soft, like an angel. _

'_Clare, Clare, Clare…' she repeated my name and I tried to walk toward them a force was pulling me back as the happiness faded away, I could still here her voice calling my name. I was sucked back into the blackness, I tripped and fell backwards, I could feel myself falling I was floating. _

_I jumped up in bed, panting and sweating. Shane was sat up next to me laying a reassuring hand on my shoulder. 'bad dream?' he asked. _

_I nodded words unable to form from my dry through. I lifted back the covers, I looked down at my legs, the only problem is there was no legs. Blood was poring out the stumps at my hip. I looked up alarms to see Amile, Oliver, Sam, Michael and Myrin walking towards me blood red eyes looking hungry. My head snapped towards Shane still sat next to me. I smiled at me all teeth including fangs. He jumped on top of me holding me down as the vampires in the room begun to drain my blood. _

_I scream, I screamed for help as I felt the life slipping away. As I closed my eyes I could here someone calling my name, my body was shaking from side to side_.

I opened my eyes fully to find myself in my bed, with Shane. He took me in his arms. 'bad dream?' he asked in the voice I new only to well. I sighed and relaxed against him.

'you could say that' I said in a quiet voice.

'want to talk about it?' he asked sweetly.

I nodded my head and begun to retell the story of my weird dream. He held me close as we both feel asleep again.

We both woke from the morning sun, pouring in from the window. Myrin and Amile have given me 2 weeks off to just have a holiday. I turned over to see the clock. 9 am, 'time to get up' I said to a sleepy Shane.

He smiled at me 'do we have to, can't you just stay here with me?' he asked pulling my body close to his.

I smiled at him 'you know I would but we have things to do' I said turning over to get out of bed.

'Ugh!' Shane cried as I throw a pillow in his direction he was now mumbling something about woman and demanding things. I just laughed as I stripped and rapped myself in a fresh warm towel heading out to the shower.

I passed Steph room, I pocked my head in she was nowhere in sight, my heart begun to race. After what happened recently with Mark you could never be to worried. I leaned over the banister Michael was nowhere in sight. 'Mike?' I called, no answer. I walked carefully down the stairs and into the kitchen. He was nowhere to be seen but a small folded paper with my name on was under my coffee cup.

_Clare. _

_Me and Steph have gone to the mall, so don't be alarmed. She woke up around 7 and I didn't want to disturb you after you nightmare, you need the sleep and Shane would only agree with me. _

_Sorry if you thought we went AWOL._

_See you around lunch, we're bringing it home BTW. _

_As always Mike… x_

My heart settled down to a normal rate, I took the note to Shane who was still in bed. After that I jumped in the shower.

I love the shower, it's the only place I am truly to myself. I can just let every worry flow down the drain. I let the hot water rap around my naked body. Relaxing my tense shoulders. I relaxed into the heat. The soap was heavenly, flowing over my skin washing away the soothing my battle scars. Relaxing my acing muscles. I haven't been jogging since Mark was back in town. I must star again soon.

But there comes a time when the water must stop and I climb out rapping myself in the towel and heading back to my room to dress to start the day.

**So, I know short, but so am I. but I will update ASAP. Promise. Please keep interested.. **

**Love always Miss. Rog. x**


End file.
